Wish Upon A Star
by maplexsyrup
Summary: AU. Olivia Ryan's life was far from perfect. But what happens when all her wildest dreams come true? OliviaPlovert.
1. Preview

**_DISCLAIMER: Sure, the idea was mine. But everything else belongs to some chick named Lisi Harrison. sigh._**

_**WISH UPON A STAR**_

**Olivia Ryan had stopped believing in fairytales.**

"_I'm so sorry I have to leave, Olivia. I still love you very much."_

**She wasn't born beautiful.**

"_With a new nose, you could be a real stunner." said Dr. Marriott._

"_Is that her second nose job?" asked Kristen._

"_No, it's her third." replied Alicia._

**She wasn't smart.**

"_Britney Foster's getting married? She's in the grade below us!"_

"_No, you idiot, Britney Spears."_

"_Olivia, if your marks don't get better, you're going to have to repeat the eighth grade."_

**She never said the right thing.**

"_You borrowed those underwear from Claire, remember. I saw that the first day we got here."_

_Alicia glared at her._

"_Ohmygod, I'm so sorry!"_

**And she would never be a member of the infamous Pretty Committee.**

"_I'm going to call you Faux-Livia, because everything you have is fake."_

"_God, Alicia, how can you stand her?"_

**But what happens when she makes a wish**

"_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…"_

**And all her wildest dreams come true?**

"_Ohmygod, Olivia! Are you okay? We came as soon as your mom called us!" _

_But it wasn't Strawberry or Kori's voice, or even Alicia's._

_It was Massie Block's. _

**

* * *

**

R&R, especially with suggestions

**(:**


	2. Welcome To My Life

**Here it is. The first real chapter. (yay!) **

* * *

_Go on, get out of my head  
__I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
__Am i alive or just dead  
__I've been stumbling in the dark  
__Living in a crash world_

"Ms. Ryan, do you know why you're here?" Principal Burns looked down her beaky nose at Olivia, who was sitting in the wooden chair in front of the principal's desk.

"Uh, no…" Olivia tried to avoid making eye contact with Burns' beady hawk eyes. The bird lady's face combined with the nerves would either make her laugh or burst into tears, and she wasn't sure which was worse.

"Your grades, Ms. Ryan. And your future." Principal Burns glared at Olivia, who clutched the shoulder strap on her knockoff Coach purse with one hand and started biting the nails of the other.

"English, 62 percent. Science, 54 percent. Math, 47 percent. I've had reports of poor test scores, unfinished homework, and _text messaging _in Social Studies." she said text messaging as if it was a curse word, or something that should be reason enough for expulsion.

"Well, duh." Olivia rolled her eyes at Burns' ignorance. "It's called _Social Studies._ We're supposed to, you know, be _social._" At this, the bird lady threw up her hands in a this-is-the-last-straw kind of way.

"Well, the private high schools of Westchester County have high academic standards. It is my fear, that with the grades you are currently getting, you will not be accepted into next year's freshman class at _any _local private school. You need to improve your marks, or you will have to repeat the eighth grade." Olivia looked up, straight into Principal Burns' eyes, and burst into tears. She grabbed her knockoff bag and ran out of the office just as the final bell rang. The halls of OCD suddenly filled with girls. Olivia reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of Designer Inspired Chanel sunglasses to hide her red, puffy eyes.

"OMG, did you see her?" Mindy Baum asked Kelly Shapiro. "She totally got more plastic surgery. The sunglasses are to hide the scars."

"Maybe if she didn't spend all her money on surgery, she could afford a real Coach purse." said Kelly. The two student council girls giggled as Olivia wiped away the tear that was running down her cheek. She didn't bother going to her locker, even though she knew she should. It wasn't like she didn't try at school, she really did. She just wasn't smart, and that was a fact of life. And unlike her looks, that was something she couldn't change. No matter how much surgery she got.

--

Olivia walked out the front doors of OCD two minutes later than usual, knowing that her brother Andy would give her hell for it. She was halfway across the front lawn when she heard Kristen Gregory's famous cackle from under the large oak tree. The Pretty Committee was near.

"Hey, FAUX, how's it goin'?" asked Alicia Rivera. Olivia had once been Alicia's friend, back when the Spanish beauty had tried to start her own clique. Now Alicia was back with Massie and Olivia was once again alone.

"Yeah, Faux, nice bag." Dylan Marvil said sarcastically. "And sunglasses. How much were those? Five bucks?"

_Just ignore them. You're almost there._

Olivia opened up the passenger door to Andy's beat-up white Toyota.

"You're late." Andy glared at her.

"Sorry." Olivia fiddled with her cheap fake-silver bangles.

"Sorry is not enough, Olivia. Don't be late next time." Olivia blushed, and started to cry again. But Andy didn't seem to care. Olivia missed the old days, before Dad left, when they used to be friends. Olivia stared out the window again and they sat the rest of the way home in silence.

--

Olivia walked down Birch Street, taking in the crisp twilight air. After another fight with her mom, _"Principal Burns called. Why are you failing? I never thought you were stupid, Olivia. I guess I was wrong." _and Andy taking her side, _"Middle school isn't hard, Olivia. Don't be a dumbass!"_ she just needed some space. Which was why she was in the middle of crossing the street when she saw a star, and remembered the old rhyme her dad taught her.

"_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."_

She was so absorbed in her wish, that she didn't notice the black Hummer turn the corner until she was blinded by its headlights.

She didn't notice the black Hummer until it was too late.

**Don't you just love cliffys? I do :)**

**And if you want more, R&R.**


	3. Anything But Ordinary

**Unlike a very good friend of mine, coughcruiseaholiccough i couldn't resist the temptation to update twice in one day. Enjoy, girlies ;)**

* * *

"_Is she okay?" a teenage girl asked the nurse outside room 3585 in Westchester County Hospital._

"_Yes. She just has a few bruises, and her memory might be a little fuzzy for a few days, but that's all. Actually, it's a miracle she wasn't more injured. Usually a Hummer, going that fast…" the nurse stared off into space, pondering this "medical miracle." The girl took this as her opportunity to open the door to the hospital room and tiptoe inside._

--:--

"Ehmagod, Olivia, are you okay? I came as soon as your mom called me."

But it wasn't Strawberry or Kori's voice, or even Alicia's.

It was Massie Block's.

--:--

"Huh?" Olivia rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the fluorescent lights of the hospital. "Ow, my head." The splitting headache made her lie back down in the bed.

"Ehmagod, I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried sick the whole ride over. I'm sure I made Isaac nervous too." Massie grinned, but her amber eyes still flickered with worry. "Anyways, apparently your phone has been vibrating non-stop and driving the nurses crazy. I'm sorry, but I had to text everyone… I'll shut up now. I'm rambling. I'm just so happy you're alive!" Massie hugged Olivia and smiled again. Not her signature half-smile, but a real genuine grin.

Olivia grabbed her iPhone out of her Coach bag. But instead of the mini G's and O's that had once sprinkled the print of the knockoff bag, there were nothing but large letter C's.

_Holy shit. My bag is real. What the hell is going on?_

She touched the screen of her iPhone and read her messages.

**DYLAN:** OLIVIAA! don't die! we love you too much :) get better or imma send a polar bear after you! xoD

**CLAIRE: **hey, livvy, you better be out of the hospital by friday night! kristen's gonna be back in town for the sleepover! heart you, C

**KRISTEN: **massie texted me at school. feel better! see you friday hun. 3

Her phone still said 2 New Messages, but there were other, more important matters on Olivia's mind. She brought up the Photos menu on her iPhone, praying to God there were some photos. Or some answers. Breathing a sigh or relief, she clicked on the first album, labelled TPC, and scrolled through the shots.

_Five girls—one redhead, one dirty blonde (holding a soccer ball), one amber-eyed brunette, one Spanish beauty, and one sunny blonde, with a perfect ski-slope nose, standing under a banner that read Welcome To OCD New Sixth Graders!_

_Various shots of the five girls at sleepovers, on field trips, lounging by Massie's pool, and trying on clothes in the fancy boutiques of the Westchester Mall._

_Massie, Dylan, Kristen , Alicia and Olivia standing with a blonde, blue-eyed newcomer who wore Sevens instead of Gap overalls. A Photoshop-added caption said "Welcome 2 Westchester Claire!"_

Olivia pressed the Menu button and clicked on a new album, this one called Kristen's Going-Away Party.

_Kristen, a silver tiara on her head, and wearing a red soccer jersey, being carried on the shoulders of some Briarwood soccer boys._

_A giant Good Luck card. Kristen and TPC in a group hug. Kristen smooching Kemp Hurley. Kristen waving from the window of her mother's silver Lexus._

"Hey, Olivia," said Massie, interrupting Olivia's reverie, "do you know what time you're getting out of here? Cause Kristen is coming back from her soccer school for the weekend, and she'll be at the sleepover. You'll be there, right?"

"Um… I'm not sure. I'll ask the nurse." When the nurse assured her that she would be out of the hospital by tonight, in time for school Friday, Massie quickly hugged Olivia and said she had to go.

"I'll be late for AP math. And you know how Willers gets when I'm late. I'll get the homework for you and bring it tonight. See you later girlie!" Massie waved, and walked down the hallway of the depressing hospital like it was a Marc Jacobs runway at Fashion Week.

_Me? AP Math? Since when? _But like everything else, it was a mystery Olivia would have to wait to solve.

--:--

At precisely 3:14 PM, Massie burst through the doors of Olivia's room, with Claire and Dylan in tow.

"Hey, are they letting you out yet?" Dylan sniffed the air. "And I bet they don't have decent food in here either."

"Yeah, they just have to get one more test result back, then do some paperwork, then I'm outta here!" Olivia smiled. Even with some ugly bruises, she was ready to leave WCH. Even with her McDreamy-hot doctor.

Claire checked her pink LG Shine.

"Uh oh, Mass. We have about… thirty seconds." Claire looked worried.

"Shoot. I should have warned you, Liv." Massie's amber eyes darted around. She was ahb-viously looking for someone, but who?

All of a sudden two red-faced boys arrived in the doorway, clutching skateboards and panting like dogs.

"Liv, have you made your decision yet?" Dylan said urgently, as if Olivia's mysterious decision could solve global warming, or maybe world peace.

"What decision?" Olivia said as Massie glanced nervously at the boys.

"Chris or Derrick."

* * *

**So, the only question that remains is:**

**Olivert or Olivington?**

**R&R**


	4. With Friends Like These

**Sorry this took so long. Actually sorry this is so long. And it's kind of a filler. Stupid flashback took longer than I had hoped...**

**Plus i really think the chapter was cursed from the beginning :)**_

* * *

_

_The boy looked at Olivia, and pushed the blond curls out of his eyes. He leaned in towards her. "I'm really glad you chose me, Olivia," he said as his lips were millimetres away from hers._

_Ohmygod, this is really happening, thought Olivia. They were about to kiss in five, four, three, two—_

--:--

"_He's all that. He's all that I wanted, he's all that I needed, he's all that I have, and baby he's all that." _

Cascada's upbeat techno song jolted Olivia awake. She groaned, rolled over and turned off her alarm. Why did she always have to get woken up at the most exciting parts of her dreams? Still, if she only knew what boy to choose…

Yesterday had been a blur. A stressful, surreal blur. Derrick and Chris had started arguing in Olivia's hospital room, and she had sworn they were about to start throwing punches before an angry nurse threw them out. Nonetheless, the test results came back fine, and after her mother filled out some paperwork, she was finally home again.

Olivia walked into the kitchen, a white towel wrapped around her shower-wet hair. Andy was sitting at the kitchen table eating Fruit Loops and reading _Sports Illustrated. _

"Hey, O." he said without looking up from his cereal. "Dad had to leave early for work, so he left you a note… by the way, do you know where the Diamond Shreddies are? I can't find them." Olivia laughed. Of course Andy would still be thinking about food halfway through his second bowl of cereal. She walked over to her chair and picked up the note off the table.

_Good morning, Olivia. I'm sorry I had to leave early this morning and missed you. Apparently your friend Massie called and asked if you could have the sleepover here tonight. I told her it was okay with me, but I'd have to ask you. If so, I'll see you tonight.  
--Love, Dad.  
PS. The Diamond Shreddies were almost gone. I hid them behind some of your mother's health-food bars in the pantry so Andy wouldn't find them. Have a good day at school!_

Olivia searched in the pantry for the almost-empty cereal box, ignoring Andy's indignant "Hey!" and then poured herself a bowl and ate quickly. She still had to blow-dry her hair and do her makeup, and Massie would be there any minute to carpool her to OCH.

--:--

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia was sitting on the front steps of her house when Massie's Range Rover pulled into her circular driveway.

"Get in, loser, we're going to school!" yelled Massie, intentionally quoting _Mean Girls_. Olivia retied her high pony and opened the door, making Dylan and Claire slide over to make room for her.

_Massie, Dylan, Claire… Wait, where's Alicia? Doesn't she usually get picked up first?_

"Where's Alicia?"

But as soon as Olivia said those words, she regretted them. Everyone, even Claire, shot her a Did-you-seriously-just-say-that look. Was this how it was going to be? Asking the wrong questions? Waiting for someone to fill her in? Being hideously _clueless_ all the time?  
But then, Olivia did something that amazed her.  
She remembered.

_--:--_

_The Pretty Committee walked across Massie's front lawn, swinging their stilettos from their manicured fingers. Sort of. Alicia, too drunk to stand on her own, was being supported on either side by Claire and Dylan._

"_No, you idiots. Not to the front door! Sure, we got her past Isaac. But my mom? No freakin' way." Massie hissed at the girls, who abruptly changed direction and snuck along the side of the house._

"_Bring her by the pool. I have a plan." But Massie had to stop speed-walking when Alicia's incomprehensible slurring changed to retching. Claire and Dylan let go, and Alicia tumbled to the ground, vomiting in some rosebushes. This time Claire helped Dylan pull the struggling Alicia over to Massie's pool._

"_Deep or shallow end?" asked Olivia, sensing Massie's plan._

"_Uh… shallow. By the stairs. Then she can climb out by herself." Massie decided._

"_Ready? One, two, three." Splash. By the time Alicia surfaced, her brown eyes were no longer unfocused and she was speaking normally. "What the hell!" she spluttered, flailing her way over to the ladder. Olivia offered her one red-nailed hand and helped her out._

"_Ehmagawd, Alicia! You were so drunk you fell in the pool!" Massie feigned shock, silently encouraging everyone else to play along. The Spanish beauty wrung out her boob-length dark hair, and Olivia put an arm around her. "Let's go inside and you can get changed while everyone sets up out in the spa." She handed Alicia a piece of 5 gum to hide the smell of booze on her breath, in case of a run-in with Kendra Block, and led her inside._

_--:--_

_The girls sat on sleeping bags in Massie's backyard horse-shed-turned-spa-slash-home-gym, mindlessly munching on snack food, gossiping, and listening to Flo Rida on Dylan's iPod, plugged into the speakers in the far corner of the room. Somehow, though, there was a tension in the air that everyone picked up on. Everyone except for Alicia. That is, until Massie pressed a button on the tiny remote beside her, pausing the music._

"_Alicia. You might think this is a regular post-school-dance sleepover, but it isn't." She paused, probably for dramatic effect, but then continued when she noticed Alicia's confused expression. "This might seem like a regular sleepover, but it is an __**intervention**__." _

_Alicia scoffed. "Is this about my drinking? Come awn. You know I'm just trying to have some fun here." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. But it didn't help._

"_Fun is maybe being a little bit crazier, wilder or more outgoing than usual." said Dylan. She was completely ignoring the bowl of popcorn in front of her, and Alicia knew this meant she was serious. "Fun isn't trying to make out with Cam, Josh and then _Todd freaking Lyons_ at Kristen's party." Alicia cringed. She had vague memories of that, hiding behind Massie's cabana, pulling Todd with her, her lips against his… ugh. _

"_Fun isn't throwing up twice in the bathroom at the school dance, and it is most definitely not Dylan hiding you in the bathroom so Claire could do your announcements for you." Massie spat, looking half disgusted, half pissed off. "That is why we're making you a deal. Tell your parents about your little 'problem'—" _

"_No effin' way!"_

"—_or you can say goodbye to the Pretty Committee." Massie hadn't used the old middle-school name for their clique in a while, but felt it worked in the situation._

"_You guys can't do this to me! I'm only trying to have fun. My cousins in Spain drink all the time and it's no big deal. You are all such babies! I can't believe this. This is so retarded!" Alicia fumed, crossing her arms defiantly over her C-cups._

"_If you've made your decision, Alicia, the door's over there." It was the first time Olivia had spoke during the intervention. She and Alicia had been friends before she had met the Pretty Committee, and hated how Alicia had become. Crazy party girl, obnoxious drunk, and she couldn't take it anymore._

"_Fuck you. You're going to regret this, bitches." Alicia stormed out on to Massie's lawn, calling her driver as she went._

--:--

"So, remind me why I had to sneak out of History to get all my homework before the end of the day?" Olivia whispered in Massie's ear while the substitute teacher was making the class watch a boring documentary on the Industrial Revolution. Massie didn't reply, instead nudging Olivia and sliding the lined sheet of paper she was pretending to take notes on in front of her.

_Are you kidding? Chris and Derrick! We have to get you out of here ay-sap before they get over here from Briarwood. I already texted Isaac to come pick us up early. Claire and Dylan are sticking around to distract the boys, and Claire's mom is coming to pick them up._

"Seriously? I thought this was OCH, not the Gallagher Academy." teased Olivia, earning her a glare from Ms. Watson, the witchy-looking sub. Massie checked her iPhone. "Get ready to grab your bag and go in five, four, three, two—"

_Brrrinngg!_

"Aren't you glad you wore flats today?" Massie teased, grabbing Olivia's hand and running down the rapidly filling hallways, out the front door, and into the safety of the Range Rover.

Another disaster avoided. For now.

* * *

  
**The Gallagher Academy is from** **_I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You._ And I don't own that either. :)  
R&R**


	5. Decisions, Decisions

**This is kind of a shorty. My apologies.**

* * *

Massie and Olivia were upstairs in Olivia's room when Claire's mom pulled up to the Ryan estate in her silver Audi. Claire and Dylan walked lopsidedly up the winding front staircase, weighted down by their overnight bags and pillows. "Phew," huffed Dylan. "Olivia, your stairs are freaking _deadly._" She collapsed in a heap on Olivia's fluffy duvet.

"HEY!" an athletic-looking blonde with her hair in a high pony and her butt clad in tiny Lululemon shorts ran into the room, carrying a navy Umbro soccer bag.

"Ohmygod! Kristen!" Massie shrieked and pulled her friend into a tight hug. "When did you get here?"

"Claire and Dylan picked me up at the train station. I've missed you guys so much!" Kristen quickly hugged Olivia and sat down on the plush carpet. "I have so many pictures and stories to tell you!" she whipped out her iPhone out of her bag with one plain-nailed hand and scrolled through the pictures.

"This is my roommate, Amy; my soccer team; some of the school grounds; Carly—that's a girl on my soccer team—'s birthday party; some of the soccer boys; us when we won our tournament two weeks ago, and, yeah…"

"It looks like you're having fun at your prestigious, snooty boarding school with the all-star soccer team, eh Kris?" Claire laughed, and Kristen threw a pillow at her, missing and knocking over a picture frame on Olivia's windowsill.

"Good thing you play soccer, not baseball!" teased Claire as Kristen went to assess the damage and pick up the fallen frame. "Hey, Liv, there's a boy in your backyard!"

"Mrahhh, whatever." she said, as if it was commonplace to have a mysterious boy in her backyard, but she just really didn't want to deal with Chris or Derrick until she has made her decision. Which, unfortunately, she hadn't.

"Let's send Rosco after him." Massie grinned at the thought of Olivia's temperamental dog. "He hates just about everyone except for you and your dad. Just think—Rosco runs, barking, out of the side door of your house, and turns the corner, surprising your little 'visitor'. He'll be running for he hills before you can say 'Down, boy!'"

Olivia smiled. "I like." She disappeared for a second, and then came running back up the stairs as the girls heard a loud barking noise. Too scared to look out Olivia's bay windows, the girls focused on the iMac's large flat screen.

"_What are you doing in Old Greg's waters?"  
"Just enjoying the air… not fishing!"  
"Then why is this hook in my head?"  
"It has nothing to do with me, sir!"  
"It's attached to your rod, motherlicker!"_

"What the hell is this?" Dylan wrinkled her nose, reaching out one bangle-covered arm to pause the YouTube video.

"I have no idea. This is Andy's account. I don't have my own." Olivia shrugged.

"Hey, the barking's stopped!" Kristen looked worried. "Liv, you better go. Make sure Rosco hasn't killed him or something."

When Olivia walked across her lawn, she wasn't sure what she expected to see. Certainly not Chris Plovert, kneeling on the wet grass, Rosco licking his face.

"Is this your dog? He's so friendly. _Aren't you, boy?_" Chris said, scratching behind the dog's ears. Rosco snuffled happily and licked Chris again.

"Not usually. He's actually a bitch to most people. No pun intended." Olivia smiled.

"Hey, look. I just came over to say I'm sorry. Derrick and I have been acting like jerks lately." Olivia blushed, remembering the almost-fight in the hospital.

"Yeah. You kinda have."

"It's just that… we both really want to win." Olivia looked up, straight into his navy blue eyes. _Crap. _He was, in a word, _hawt._ "_Choose me." _he whispered as his lips were millimeters away from hers.

_Ehmagod. He's going to kiss me. _And then it happened. Olivia was so caught up in the moment that she didn't turn around when Rosco started barking. Which was why she didn't notice the other blond, shorts-wearing boy until he jogged across her lawn.

"Hey!" yelled Derrick.

* * *

**Yes, my friends, i have made my decision. Since no one voted for Olivington, it's Olivert all the way. Maybe. ;)  
Or Plolivia if you prefer that.  
R&R**


	6. Don't Call Me Baby

_So. This is a montage. (I only know what that is from watching the HSM pop-up edition.) Yes, i know i'm cool like that. Plus, the Kreesha Turner song just went to well with the situaton. **

* * *

**_

**Stop trying, don't you see the look in my eyes**

"Hey!" yelled Derrick, as Olivia slowly untangled her hands from Chris' blond curls. _Go away go away PLEASE go away. _"Olivia… Chris… What the fuck, man?"

_**And stop begging, can't you see I've run outta lies**_

"What are you doing tomorrow after school?" asked Derrick.  
_Hanging out with Chris.  
_"Uh… I have a shitload of homework. And then I have to walk Rosco." Olivia turned to him so he couldn't see the two crossed fingers behind her back.  
"Please, Olivia. Just give me a chance." he said, a sad puppy-dog look in his brown eyes.

_**Stop showing up at my favourite restaurant**_

Olivia sat with Chris in the corner booth at Alexander's, the tiny pizza place in town. It was much smaller and less fancy than A Slice of Heaven, but it was quieter, and in Olivia's opinion, better. Probably because Derrick had never heard of it.  
_Speak of the devil.  
_"Uh, hey, Olivia! Hi, Chris. What a surprise! What are you guys doing here?" Derrick said with a fake smile on his pretty-boy face. He was lying through his teeth, and he knew it.  
"Hmm, Derrick. I could ask you the same question." Olivia slammed down her fork and sighed exasperatedly.

_**  
And dropping by my work saying you just wanna talk**_

"Let's see. Who haven't I picked on today… Ah, Miss Stone. What are all the stages of mitosis?" Olivia yawned. Science, last block of the day and her only class without Massie, Dylan or Claire was seriously going to put her to sleep. That is, until her iPhone vibrated inside the pocket of her grey Talula sweaterdress.  
**DERRICK: **im here. meet me outside after school. lets talk. D

_**Don't call my number**_

Olivia was lying on her queen-size sleigh bed, practicing yoga breathing and trying to expel all her pent-up Derrington (she had brought back the old seventh grade name combo) stress when her iPhone rang.  
_"Everybody, throw up your hands, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love…"  
_She looked at the screen.  
**INCOMING CALL FROM: DERRICK H.  
**Olivia screamed and threw her phone across the room.

_**Don't call me over**_

The Pretty Committee strolled through the Westchester Mall, carrying overflowing shopping bags and still managing to sip their Starbucks frappucinos without spilling. On their way to the Coach, the four girls passed the Quiksilver. Derrick stepped out of the store, followed by his older brother Brandon, and one hawk-eyed saleslady, making sure they didn't walk off with their arms full of logoed tees.  
"Hey, Liv! Olivia! C'mere!"  
Olivia took a deep breath, threw her empty Starbucks in the trash, used her free hand to grab Claire's arm, and followed Massie Rule Number 17.  
_Pretend you're deaf._

_**Don't call me baby, anymore**_

Olivia loved Thursdays at 4 PM. Her dance class at Body Alive, Westchester's local dance studio, was the one place she knew Derrick would never try to find her.  
_"Everybody, throw up your hands, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love…"  
_Shit. She must have forgotten to turn off her phone. She snuck over to the side of the class mid-song, ignoring the death glares from her instructor, Sondra.  
**INCOMING CALL FROM: DERRICK H.  
**This time Olivia answered.  
"STOP CALLING ME!"

**_What you gonna do my love, what you gonna do  
What you gonna say this time, what's your excuse  
When you gonna break my heart, when you gonna break  
Nobody hurts like you_**

_

* * *

__Good? Bad? Weird? My apologies again that this was kinda short. R&R, girlies )_


	7. His Own Personal Cheerleader

_**Sorry that took so long. Stupid school and exams. Finally I'm done. Sort of... Math and Science exams still to go. But no more classes :)** _

* * *

Brring. Brring. Brrring.

"Oliv—." Derrick tried to speak, but Olivia cut him off.

"STOP CALLING ME!" Olivia screamed into the phone so loudly it hurt Derrick's ears, then hung up.

_Shit. _Derrick was pretty sure that he had screwed up, big time. Plovert hated him. The other guys were pissed. And he had probably blown whatever slim chance he had left with Olivia. He had hit rock bottom. And then, he realized he only had one thing he could do.

He grabbed his phone and called Massie Block.

--:--

"Hey, Derrick. What's up?" she sounded so cheerful. Maybe just talking to her would cheer him up. Or not.

"Everyone hates me." He sighed, realizing how he sounded like an angsty emo or a teenage girl. But which one was worse?

"And what do I look like to you? Your own personal cheerleader? _Go, Fight, Win! Yay, team Derrick!" _she said sarcastically, then laughed. Derrick smiled to himself. How come Massie always managed to cheer him up. Maybe she was his own personal cheerleader.

"No, seriously. I totally screwed things up with Olivia." He sighed again, dejectedly. "She yelled at me and told me to stop calling her."

"Ouch, harsh. Wait, how many times did you call her?" He could practically picture Massie narrowing her amber eyes at him suspiciously.

"Uh… only four." He crossed his fingers behind his back, even though Massie couldn't see him.

"Don't lie, Derrick. I'm clairvoyant. I know when you lie!" She laughed again. "Seriously, you can tell me."

"F-fifteen."

"Seriously? Derrick, you need a _life_. Go play some soccer or something. No wonder she's mad. You must have been calling her nonstop! Why did you ever think calling her _fifteen freaking times_ would make her change her mind and choose you over Chris?"

"God, I know I screwed up, okay?" Derrick grumbled.

"Hey, look, it's not that bad. Maybe Olivia isn't the right girl for you anyway." Massie wanted to kick herself. Did she really just say that? _Way to be subtle, Block. _"Uh, but anyways Claire's birthday is next week. And we're throwing her a huge party. You can find someone new. You know, to take your mind off Olivia. And even so, it will be a blast."

"Uh, I guess so." Maybe a party would make him feel better. "Thanks, Massie. You're a good friend."

"You're welcome. Bye." Massie hung up before she said anything stupid. _Oh dear. _How come, all of a sudden, she was acting like an idiot around Derrick? They had been friends since the sixth grade.

However, that was a mystery she would have to wait to solve. She had some math homework to attend to.

--:--

Claire was beyond excited about her birthday party. Everyone had been acting weird lately, and she was hoping this was what they needed to send everything back to normal.

"Claire, honey, can I come in?" Judi Lyons knocked on Claire's bedroom door and peeked her head in. "Your dad and I have been talking about your party…"

_Oh no, this can't be good. _Claire bit her lip.

"…and hiring Landon Dorsay and renting out a club seems very… big. It sounds like a very fun, extravagant party. And if you're going to invite almost everyone in your grade, I think some people are going to feel left out. That's why, if you want to have this party, you have to invite everyone in your grade."

* * *

**It was short, again. Sorry. R&R.**


	8. Professional Party Planning

**Math exam is finally over... only one more to go. Which basically means that it's officially summer. If only the weather gods thought that too...**

* * *

Olivia sat beside Chris on the beat-up black couch in his basement. Normally she would be pissed off that she was stuck in his basement watching him play Guitar Hero instead of them doing something _she_ wanted to do, but today she didn't mind watching him try to pass _Through the Fire and Flames_ on expert, because Derrick Harrington was finally out of her hair. And that made her smile. Now she could finally hang out with Chris in peace. No more annoying texts or constant phone calls. She was free.

She leaned her head on Chris' shoulder. "Chris, I know it's _amazingly fun_ watching you play, but since I have to go meet the girls and the party planner in town in… fifteen minutes, can I just play one, teeny, tiny song?"

"Nope." He smiled, holding the guitar-shaped controller out of her reach.

"Hey! No fair." She pouted, then without warning tackled Chris, grabbing the controller away. "Ha! So there." Chris was pretending to sulk while Olivia switched the difficulty level to Easy.

"_Hit me with your best shot, fire away…"_

"Ah, crap." Olivia was trying her best, but couldn't seem to hit the notes at the right times. The Rock meter was dropping dangerously low. "Help!" she squealed. Too late.

_Song Failed. Hit Me With Your Best Shot. Completed 56 percent on Easy._

"You fail, Olivia." She laughed.

"I know I do. But that's why you love me." Olivia winked and laughed again. "Oh, shit. I'm gonna be late for the meeting."

Chris pulled her in for a hug and quick kiss. "Have fun."

--:--

Claire, Massie and Dylan were already sipping drinks at Starbucks with Landon Dorsey when Olivia arrived. Landon adjusted her black-rimmed glasses and glared at Olivia. "You're late." Olivia blushed and sat down on the couch between Dylan and Massie.

"So, as I was about to say before I was _so rudely interrupted, _I think you should hold your party at the Moonlight Bay Lounge. It's a brand new club in downtown Westchester with an 'under the sea' theme. It's a perfect blend of sophisticated and fun. They already have a list of mocktails we can serve, but what about the rest? Ideas, please." Landon held her monogrammed pen above the notepad, getting ready to write.

"Instead of a birthday cake, we should have towers of red velvet cupcakes in every booth." Dylan licked her lips.

"Love that." Landon scribbled _Red velvet cupcakes _on her list.

"And bowls of colourful candy and sours," said Claire, earning herself a dirty look from Massie.

"Let's send out Evites instead of invitations." suggested Massie.

"Okay. So, how do you want things to go? I suggest we play current hits while everyone gets settled in, giving them time to mingle and gossip. Then, we'll play Happy Birthday and recognize Claire. Then we'll bring in the DJ and start dancing. Sound good?" asked Landon.

"Yeah, only can we not play Happy Birthday? It's so… juvenile." Massie rolled her eyes, and Landon looked taken aback. How dare they question Landon Dorsey, _professional party planner_?

"I know! Let's play that new Raves song. You know, the one featuring the girl who's brother was the lead singer for about twenty seconds?" suggested Olivia.

"Happy Birthday to Me feat. Jenny Humphrey?" asked Claire.

"Fine," grumbled Landon. "I think we're all done here. We just need to set a date."

"How about next Friday? That gives us enough time to send out invitations, and Kristen doesn't have a soccer game that weekend." said Massie, looking at the calendar on her iPhone.

"All right. Friday it is." Landon swept out of the Starbucks, her long black coat streaming behind her.

"Are you stoked or are you stoked?" Olivia exclaimed, her excitement dying when she realized how glum everyone else was. "Wait, what's going on, guys?"

"My parents say I have to invite _everyone._ In the entire grade. And you know what that means?" Claire paused for dramatic effect. "That means Alicia."

--:--

**You are invited to:**

_**Claire Lyons' 15**__**th**__** Birthday Party**_

**Next Friday**

**7 pm til ?**

**Moonlight Bay Lounge**

_**xoxo**_

Alicia Rivera looked at the email and smiled. "Mia, come look at this."

Mia could have been Alicia's twin—they both had long dark hair and enormous boobs. Only Mia's hair was frizzy instead of glossy and her clothes were more cheap than couture.

"What does this mean?" Mia wrinkled her nose. She had never been very smart.

"This means that revenge will be a lot easier than I thought."

* * *

**Read + Review :)**

**familyvacation _plus _scienceexam _equals _**most likely no updates until wednesday. 


	9. Organized Chaos

**Filler. Chapters. Suck.**

**_Sorry :(_**

* * *

Massie was lying down on her bed reading an old copy of _beware the fish! _(her favourite book from fifth grade), when her computer dinged. Someone had sent her a message on Gmail Chat.

**Derrick:** hey, block. what's up?

**Massie:** not a lot, u?

**Derrick:** same. u going 2 claire's party tomorrow?  
nvm. stupid question.

**Massie:** haha yeah i'm going.

**Derrick:** u need a ride?

**Massie:** sure… but won't everyone think i'm your date?

**Derrick:** what's wrong with that?  
but I g2g. pick u up at 6:30.

_**Derrick is offline.**_

Massie jumped up, unable to control the megawatt grin spreading across her face. Leaving the book discarded on the white carpet, she opened the door of her closet. She had more urgent matters on her hands. Like what to wear.

--:--

Olivia stood in Claire's bathroom, curling her blonde hair, while Dylan tried to decide between purple or pale green eyeshadow. Claire burst in, looking panicked. "Which shoes?" she asked, holding up one white flat and one silver strappy sandal.

"Sandals." said Olivia.

"Yeah, sandals—oh crap, I smudged my mascara." Dylan groaned and grabbed the bottle of Nivea makeup remover off the counter.

Claire's room was in a state of organized chaos, and the girls wouldn't have it any other way.

"Have you seen my purple shirt?"

"Eyeliner or no eyeliner?"

"Oww, I just burned myself with the straightener."

Finally they were ready to go. The girls piled into Mrs. Lyons' silver Audi.

"Smile!" Dylan held up her pink Canon and snapped a picture. The girls sang along to Claire's 'pre-party' playlist all the way downtown.

A big, bald guy and Landon Dorsey were waiting for them outside the Moonlight Bay Lounge.

"You're late, girls," Landon snapped. "I told you to be here at 6:15, and its 6:18 now. We need all the time we can get to set up before the guests arrive. I'd appreciate some punctuality now and then." Landon sniffed and led the way into the club.

"Oh, my God."

"Holy crap."

"This is amazing!"

Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. Aquariums filled with brightly coloured fish and coral were scattered around the room. The semicircular booths looked like giant clamshells, and the waitresses were dressed like mermaids, with long turquoise skirts and seashell tops. It was slightly over-the-top, but Olivia could tell by the look on Claire's face that it was perfect. She just hoped the rest of the night would be, too.

--:--

Alicia stood in front of her full-length mirror, admiring her reflection. Her black halter Ella Moss mini dress was almost indecently short, and her dark hair was long, silky and shiny. _A perfect ten. _Not that she cared about what her ex-friends thought. She just wanted to show them what they were missing.

"Ehmagawd, Alicia. You look totally _ah-mazing!_" gushed Mia. Alicia wished she could say the same thing. Mia's empire-waist top was printed with tiny sunglasses, shoes, and purses and paired with yellow tights. The only good thing was her hair, which Alicia had straightened and pulled into a messy bun.

"Wait, I thought it wasn't supposed to be fancy." Mia looked puzzled.

"It's _nawt. _I'm wearing a dress so I stand out. Duh."

"Ooh, can I wear a dress too? If I call Emily now we can all wear them!"

Alicia ignored her. The last thing she wanted was Mia and her skunky-haired tagalong copying her idea. Now if everything went according to plan, she would get her revenge on the mean girls, snag the guy, and wind up with the happy ending, all by the end of the night. Just like in the movies.

* * *

**reviews make me_ smile._**

(thanks to the bo-nana king and poisonous fugu fish for their awesome musing. love youuu. -**Z**)


	10. Party Time

**New chapter (yay!) **

**blueleaf--The Moonlight Bay Lounge is _not _from Gossip Girl.  
A fudgesicle for whoever knows where it's really from. :)**

* * *

Olivia stood with Claire and Dylan, greeting the guests as they arrived at the Moonlight Bay Lounge, each one stopping to compliment the girls on their outfits, say how amazing the club looked, or wish Claire a happy birthday. It was only after Kristen arrived with two sporty-looking girls that Olivia realized who was missing.

"Hey, girls!" Kristen hugged her friends. "This is Amy and Carly—they're my roommates." Olivia recognized them from pictures Kristen had sent. "Amy, Carly, this is Olivia, Claire, Dylan and—wait, where's Massie?"

_Where is Massie, anyway?_ Olivia pulled her iPhone out of her purse.

**Olivia: **mass, where are u? u are coming, right?

All of a sudden, Claire gasped. Kristen looked shocked. Dylan almost dropped her cupcake.

Massie stepped out of the backseat of a black Bentley Olivia didn't recognize, followed by none other than Derrick Harrington.

She walked over to them casually, as if she got rides with Derrick every day.

"Hey, happy birthday Claire! It's gonna be a great party."

Kristen was the only one that spoke. "You… Derrick… really?"

"No!" Massie tried to sound indignant, but she ended up giggling. "We're just friends; he offered me a ride here." She sounded sincere, but Olivia thought her amber eyes sparkled a bit too much for 'just friends'.

_So that's why Derrick's been less of a loserfan than usual. _Olivia smiled to herself, then went inside to find Chris.

--:--

"Here. I got you a drink." Chris appeared on Olivia's left, holding up a fancy glass full of turquoise-coloured slush. Olivia glanced at it warily.

"Don't worry; the only thing that's spiked around here is Kemp's hair." Olivia laughed, then searched the room for Kemp. It was true, he looked like a porcupine. She took a sip of her drink, which for some reason tasted like a pina colada.

_I'm lookin' and noticin' you, noticin' me  
watch out I've seen that type before  
that girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous,  
that girl is a bad girl, yeah…_

Right on cue, a slutty-looking girl in a barely-there black dress walked in the room, followed by a girl wearing yellow tights and some hideous printed top and another girl with badly dyed hair that looked like it was going to get up and crawl off her head at any second. She struck a pose, knowing all eyes were on her, then took a sip from a silver flask.

_Alicia had arrived._

--:--

"Dude, its Alicia!" Kemp Hurley said, his eyes practically bugging out of his head. "Maybe she has booze. Then we can actually play I Never without using—" Kemp looked at the empty cans they had used to fill the pitcher sitting in the middle of the table, "—wild cherry Pepsi."

"Don't stare, it's rude." Kristen snapped. They were seated in one of the horseshoe-shaped booths with Derrick, Massie, Kristen's roommates, and two soccer boys named Max and Billy.

"Um… I Never went on a cruise." Kristen said quickly, hoping to distract the boys from the spreading Alicia-mania. Amy, Billy and Max drained their shot glasses.

"I Never… kissed someone sitting at this table." Carly grinned, proud of herself for picking a good question. Kristen and Kemp winked at each other and then drank. Massie turned to Derrick, who emptied his glass along with Kristen and Kemp.

'_Who did Derrick kiss?'_ thought Massie, knowing it couldn't have been any of the roommates and hoping it wasn't the soccer boys.

"Drink up, Massie."

"Why?" She hadn't kissed Kemp, or Max, or Billy—but then Massie stopped thinking. Because Derrick was kissing her.

"Yeah, baby!" yelled Kemp.

Looking flustered, Massie drained her glass too, then looked at her Coach watch. "Kristen, we gotta go!" she said, smiling apologetically at Derrick before grabbing Kristen's hand and pulling her away.

--:--

Claire was chatting with Dylan, Cam and two girls from her cooking class.

"Claire, I gotta go. I'll be right back, kay?" Dylan asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Um… the bathroom." Dylan put her pink virgin martini on top of an aquarium filled with purple and yellow angelfish, then ran off before Claire could ask any more questions.

_Happy birthday to me  
happy, happy birthday to me!_

The Raves song blasted out of the speakers, just as four girls appeared on the stage Claire assumed was used for 'exotic dancers' when the club was open to the public.

"Hey, this is Massie, Dylan, Kristen and Olivia, and we'd like to say thanks to you guys for coming here tonight!"

Alicia stood at the back of the room with her tacky sidekicks. _Hah. As if these LBRs would pass up an invitation to the party of the year. _Things hadn't gotten crazy yet, but Alicia knew as soon as the DJ cranked up the music, shit would go down.

"We just wanted to say Happy Birthday to Claire!"

All one hundred and twelve people (except for Alicia) screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLAIRE!"

Then the DJ played DJ Laz's Move, Shake, Drop and everyone started dancing.

--:--

"Oh my god, guys, this is amazing!" squealed Claire. The five girls were sitting in a booth, opening Claire's copious amounts of presents. Claire already had Del Sol colour-change rings on every finger, a Disney Couture Alice in Wonderland charm bracelet on her wrist, and a Juicy birthday cupcake necklace around her neck.

"Ooh, look at this! It's a product (red) iPod nano!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Hey, here's another Westchester Mall gift card. This is like, the fifth one!" said Dylan, handing it to Claire to put in her new Coach wallet.

Massie held up a box with air holes punched in the top, wrapped in shiny purple paper. "Hmm... I wonder what this could be?" she said, looking mischievious.

Claire lifted the lid, and pulled out a small dog with fluffy ears. "It's a Papillion, I love it!" Claire pulled the dog in close to her, smiling as it snuggled into her chest and yapped happily. "I'm naming her Lyra."

Olivia gave Claire a quick hug. "I'm going to go find Chris. See you guys later."

--:--

"Uh, someone told me you wanted to see me here." He looked around. The back corner of the Moonlight Bay Lounge was dark and secretive.

"Yeah, that's right." _Finally, Emily and Mia did something right. _Alicia emerged from the shadows, her ever-present silver flask clutched in her left hand. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Me?"

"You." Alicia bit her lip, shooting him her patented 'seductive eyes' look.

--:--

Olivia weaved her way through the crowd. Chris was nowhere to be seen. Alicia had abandoned her dance platform. _This can't be good. _She pushed her way through a group of girls on the dance floor, not bothering to say sorry. They couldn't hear her over the music anyways. She found what she was looking for standing by the bar, badly dressed and looking lost without their leader.

"Hey, Emily, can I talk to you for a second?" Olivia said, oozing fake niceness. She suspected Emily had less of a backbone than Mia.

"Uh, okay?" Emily looked at Mia for help, but followed Olivia.

"I was just wondering where Alicia went."

"Oh, she's over in the corner behind the huge aquarium—oops!" Emily put her hand over her mouth. _Gotcha. _Emily had said something she wasn't supposed to, and that was enough to make Olivia turn on the heel of her Tory Burch flats and strode away.

--:--

Her seductive eyes hadn't worked. He was still leaning against the aquarium, leaning away from her. "Am I going to have to do this all by myself?" she grumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Her mouth tasted like booze.

--:--

"ALICIA!" Olivia screamed.

Alicia tried to pick herself up off the floor, then stumbled and sat back down. "Olivia."

"Chris?" asked Olivia. She felt like she was going to cry. _That bitch!_ Then she felt stupid. _I should have expected this!_

"Alicia." Chris looked angry. "What the hell! Oh, and I guess I'm sorry I pushed you on the floor."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. Chris wasn't cheating on her. Alicia was just a jealous skank.

Olivia offered Alicia her hand, pulling her up to her feet. Then she slapped her across the face. Alicia pushed her, and Olivia fell against the aquarium. "What the hell, Alicia! What is _wrong _with you?"

But she didn't hear Alicia's answer. The big, bald guy from earlier had grabbed her and Alicia, and was dragging them towards the exit.

--:--

Olivia and Alicia were standing outside of the Moonlight Bay Lounge, screaming at each other. Olivia wasn't even sure if she was making sense. All she knew is that her throat was on fire.

"Just leave, Alicia. Get out of my life!"

"I already did, remember? You kicked me out!"

"Stay away from me, my friends, and my boyfriend. _I'm tired of the horrible things that happen when you're around!"_

**

* * *

**

Review!

**(also, thanks for whoever read/reviewed my oneshot _Sand In My Shoes_--your reviews made me smile.)**


	11. Too Late

**Ugh. I know i haven't updated in twelve days, so i thought i'd better update before y'all start thinking i'm dead or something. :)**

* * *

"The horrible things that happen when I'm around? The horrible things that happen when _I'm_ around? What about you, Olivia? Little Miss Perfect with the Pretty Committee and the cute boyfriend, but I know your secret." Alicia gave Olivia her best death glare, although she was still slightly cross-eyed from the copious amounts of booze she had consumed before and during the party.

Olivia gasped. No way could anyone have found out about her alternate-universe loser past. But now that she had her perfect life, she didn't want anyone screwing it up.

"Uh, what secret?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb, Olivia. I know all about your secret plan to become the alpha of Octavian Country High School."

"What are you talking about? We decided not to have an 'alpha' of the group back in seventh grade, remember?"

"I think I know what I'm talking about. How you convinced Massie to kick me out, how you've become closer with Dylan and Claire so they'll be on your side when you overthrow Massie, I bet you even convinced Kristen to go away to school!"

"Alicia, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Massie and Kristen are my friends. And before you became an obnoxious party girl and jealous slut, you used to be my friend too."

Alicia blinked. "But what about you stealing my boyfriend?"

--:--

Back inside the lounge, no one even noticed that Olivia and Alicia had been taken away by the huge, bald Security guy. The DJ turned on Metro Station's Kelsey and everyone paired off.

Cam had grudgingly let Josh ask Claire, the birthday girl and his ex-girlfriend, to dance, which explained why Cam was now dancing with Kristen. Kristen kept looking over Cam's shoulder, past Dylan dancing with the former Dark Lord Griffin Hastings to glare at Kemp. He was talking to Mia, staring as the brunette stuck her chest out at him in her low-cut top.

"Come over here and I'll make you happy," she whispered in his ear, trying to sound seductive.

"No, thanks." Kemp scoffed and turned away, surprised at his willpower to avoid the slutty Alicia follower with the massive boobs.

Annoyed, Mia turned away. _What would Alicia do?_ WWAD had been Mia's motto for, like, ever. Her mind flashed back to Alicia dancing on one of the elevated platforms, all eyes on her. Mia climbed up and started to dance, not caring that it was a slow song. _Take that, Alicia. Now everyone's watching me_.

And the next moment they were. Because the heel of her cheap red-soled knockoff Louboutin had snapped, and she fell to the ground with a thud, knocking over a mermaid-waitress carrying a tray of fruity faux-tinis. And that's how Mia ended up on the dirty floor with a sprained ankle, soaking wet and covered in pink syrup.

--:--

"I stole your boyfriend?" Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "If I remember correctly, and I do, 'cause I wasn't drunk, it was YOU who kissed Chris."

"Do you remember anything? Quote, ex-boyfriends are just off-limits to friends. That's, like, the rules of feminism, end quote."

Olivia's eyes widened. Damn. That was true.

"We dated in eighth grade. And then I was totally crushed when he broke up with me!" Alicia sighed, her brown eyes glistening with tears. Drinking always made her overemotional.

"Pfft, you broke up with him for Josh, re-mem-ber?" Olivia rolled her eyes. Drinking had always made Alicia overemotional.

"So? Josh rejected me too! He was dating that girl Kori." Alicia grumbled. "But that doesn't change the fact that Chris is still totally mine. So you keep your hands off him!"

"Okay, Alicia. I'll totally dump my boyfriend because of some stupid rule we made up in the seventh grade!" Olivia prayed Alicia wasn't too drunk to pick up on the sarcasm. "Besides, ex-boyfriends are only off-limits to _friends_." She paused, letting her venom-filled last sentenced sink in.

"Bitch!" Alicia screamed.

"Slut."

"Boyfriend stealer."

"Whore."

"Goody-goody."

"Alcoholic."

"I HATE YOU!" Alicia yelled.

But Olivia didn't have time to answer. Because a big black Hummer turned the corner, blinding both girls with the glare of its headlights. Instantly, Olivia wanted to take back every mean thing she'd ever said. But it was too late. It was too late to do anything.

Except scream.

* * *

**Is this the end?**

**Review.**

**Bahaha.**

**I love you all :)**

* * *


	12. I'll Be Waiting

**Wow. It's been who knows how long since I updated. And even longer since I started. But yeah. WUAS is ending.**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Haritha **_who told me to finish this.  
_**Maddie and Amy **_for just being so darn awesome all. the. time.  
_and **You**, _if you've ever reviewed/alerted/faved._

**Currently listening to: **_Love Story _by Taylor Swift. Go watch the music video on YouTube. NOW. It's the reason why Olivia didn't die in the car accident. I sh1t you not. :)

* * *

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run._

_--_

It had been two weeks. Two long, agonizing weeks. But then on Saturday night one of the trainee nurses was making her rounds when she stopped by room 3585. She felt so sorry for that blonde girl, lying there all alone with only the steady beep of the monitors to keep her sleeping form company.

Then, something strange happened. The trainee heard the beeping of the machine accelerate to a loud, frenzied rhythm.

And at exactly 8:36 PM, Olivia Ryan's eyes opened.

--

"Wh-what's going on?" A tall man and a curvy blonde woman questioned the frazzled trainee as she paged everyone she could think of.

The nurse stood there, looking flustered until a balding doctor in a white lab coat ushered Mr. Ryan and the former Mrs. Ryan out of the room.

"But, our daughter… is she okay?" Mrs. Ryan looked worried, or as worried as one could look after seven rounds of Botox.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," murmured the nurse as she shut the door, the Ryans staring blankly after her.

"Well, hello Olivia," said the doctor, "it's good to see you awake."

--

"Olivia, honey, you're okay! We've been so worried!" exclaimed Mrs. Ryan, dabbing her eyes with a silk Hermés scarf.

Olivia looked around. What had happened? All she could remember was a flash of blinding headlights once… or was that twice. "I think I had the weirdest dream…"

Had she really been a card-carrying Pretty Committee member? Was Alicia really a teenage alcoholic? And had both Derrick and Plovert really been fighting for her attention? Plovert…

"That's interesting, dear," her mother said vacantly. "I think your father wants to talk to you."

And into the room walked the man Olivia hadn't seen in a year and a half.

"Dad!" He knelt down beside her hospital bed and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Olivia, I've missed you so much. And when your mom called me about your accident… I got a plane from Calgary as soon as could."

"Me too, Dad. I hate how you live so far away… But I'm so glad you're here."

"I have some more good news, honey. I love Canada, but I can't stand being so far away from you and Andy. I'm moving back to New York."

Olivia shrieked so loud the nurse came in to see what was going on.

--

"Hey, Liv."

"Hi, Andy."

"Look, um, before, this happened, I guess, well, I said some things I didn't mean."

"Yeah. You were kind of a dick, Andy."

Andy fiddled with the white headphones draped around his neck and didn't answer.

"We used to be friends, you know."

"Yeah. We did."

"When you go off to school I really am going to miss stealing the last of the Diamond Shreddies from you."

Andy smiled at his little sister.

--

"Olivia, you have a visitor," the trainee nurse said. The girl looked much more alive now, she thought. Her family and those two girls, one permanently hunched over, the other with bright red hair had been in and out all day.

"Really?"

"He was out walking his dog when your accident happened. He called 911 and came in the ambulance… he's been here a lot, actually."

Then a soft knock came from the doorway. Blue eyes locked on to brown, and Olivia found herself staring into the smiling face of Chris Plovert.

--

**the end**

* * *

**I'm sorry for the rather cliffy-esque ending and the fact that this was the shortest. chapter. ever.**

**But I hope you'll still review?**

**Thanks so much. :)**


	13. Epilogue

**This wasn't supposed to happen. But it happened anyway so here it is: The WUAS Epilogue, through the eyes of the Pretty Committee.**

For emteeess and aykaydoubleyou.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews from the last chapter. :)

**-mb-**

We had all heard the rumors. In most cases, we had _started_ the rumors. Because we had to be in the know. Of course we didn't know the truth. But telling outrageous lies was better than the alternative: admitting we were out of the loop. Or worse, asking Strawberry and Kori for details.

I think we even believed we were right, for a while. They didn't contradict us. Who would? We were the authority on everything. We knew everything, right?

Oh, how wrong we were.

**-ar-**

I guess it started when Cookie Elson came up to me during Math. _Where is she?_ Of course she thought I knew. I was supposed to know this kind of stuff. The Gossip Queen, the Spanish Beauty, that's what they called me. And we had been friends. So I was supposed to know. But I didn't. So I panicked. And I did what i did best.

_Lie._

**-dm-**

It was a normal day, like every other day.

_Get up. Get dressed. Drink protein shake. Agonize over outfit. Change outfit. Get rated on outfit. Arrive at school. Lounge under oak tree. Receive stares of envy. Pretend it's effortless. Et cetera, et cetera._

Well. It started off that way, anyway.

Alicia glanced around nervously before lowering her voice to a whisper.

"We were right, right? We must have been right."

"Of course we were right," Massie said imperiously, "we're always right about this stuff. And even if we're wrong, which we're not, everyone will believe us anyway. That's just who we are."

"Strawberry and Kori never contradicted us," added Kristen.

"Well of course they wouldn't," muttered Alicia. "No one would believe them... until there was proof."

"Don't worry, Leesh," I said. "Remember what happened in seventh grade? Twice? She mysteriously disappeared, and came back surgically enhanced. It's what she does."

No one had seen her for three weeks, and we were getting restless.

**-kg-**

Everyone was overreacting. Even if we were wrong, did it really matter? To them, it did. So i reassured them, told them we could not be wrong.

It was a normal day. We were sitting under the oak tree, like always. Massie was keeping a tally of the compliments we got from the LBRs, like always. Yet Alicia looked agitated, and I found it slightly amusing how much this was affecting her.

Massie looked up from her iPhone (probably sending a text to Derrick, but re-reading it over and over to make sure it was "cute" and "flirty" enough) and scanned the front lawn with those freaky eyes of hers.

"Oh, shit."

It was Olivia Ryan. And she looked _exactly the same_.

**-cl-**

She stepped out of her brother's beat-up car, walking across the front lawn with confidence I had only ever seen on Massie. Strawberry and Kori abandoned their post by the picnic table and raced over to her side.

"Olivia! You're back!" they screeched, like she had returned from death's door and not the surgical practice of Dr. Marriott.

"Ehmagawd, Strawberry and Kori told me about your accident! I was so worried, they said you were in a coma!" exclaimed Cookie Elson, who threw a pointed glance Alicia's way.

Alicia muttered something about the morning announcements and left, not looking us in the eye.

So we were wrong, after all.

**-mb-**

Olivia stood on the lawn, surrounded by her friends, well-wishers, and those who wanted to see if the surgery rumours were true (they weren't.)

That beat-up Toyota screeched in to the drop-off area again, standing out compared to all the shiny luxury cars. A boy jumped out and jogged over to where Olivia was standing.

"Hey Liv, you forgot your phone in the car."

"Thanks, Chris," she said.

He pulled her into a hug, and not just the "friendly" type I got so often from Derrick.

As all the girls "ooh"-ed, I realized that I, for once, was jealous of Olivia Ryan.

And not just because she was the center of attention.

Because Chris Plovert looked at her in a way Derrick had never looked at me.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
